Nintendo 3DS system updates
The following are a list of Nintendo 3DS system updates. List Updates are usually released worldwide | style="vertical-align: top;"| October 6, 2014 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Adds the Theme shop and the options, screenshot feature for homescreen, updates eShop game screens, speeds up the eShop |- |style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|8.1.0-19 | style="vertical-align: top;"| August 6, 2014 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Further improvements to overall system stability and other minor adjustments have been made to enhance the user experience. |- |style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|8.1.0-18 | style="vertical-align: top;"| July 24, 2014 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Further improvements to overall system stability and other minor adjustments have been made to enhance the user experience. |- |style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|8.0.0-18 | style="vertical-align: top;"| July 7, 2014 | style="vertical-align: top;"| System stability improvements and other adjustments Rumored to have set up for the new 3DS and accompanying themes update |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|7.0.0-13 | style="vertical-align: top;"| December 9, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Nintendo Network ID support, Miiverse, Software Update notifications, removed transfer limit, Camera activation altered, Stability improvents |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|6.2.0-12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| August 5, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Streetpass Relay points, stability improvements |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|6.2.0-12 (US only) | style="vertical-align: top;"| July 11, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Street Pass Plaza games update, stability improvements |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|6.1.0-12 (PAL/JP)-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| June 27, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Stability improvements |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|6.0.0-12(PAL/JP)-11(US) | style="vertical-align: top;"| June 17, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Street Pass Plaza games update(PAL/JP), Save Backups, stability improvements |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|5.1.0-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| April 4, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Fixed errors that prevented launching of certain apps |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|5.0.0-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| March 25, 2013 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Improved sleep downloads, Save Transfer Tool,stability improvements |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|4.0.0-7 | style="vertical-align: top;"| April 24, 2012 | style="vertical-align: top;"| eShop Usability improvements, Introduction of Folders, support for game updates, Nintendo Zone (Europe), stability improvements |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|3.0.0-6 | style="vertical-align: top;"| December 21, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Further improvements to overall system stability and other minor adjustments have been made to enhance the user's experience. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|3.0.0-5 | style="vertical-align: top;"| December 4, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Improvements to StreetPass Mii Plaza, Friends List, and Nintendo eShop. Find Mii II 3D video recording. Improved QR scanning |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|2.1.0-4 | style="vertical-align: top;"|'EU:' July 25, 2011 JP: July 26, 2011 NA: July 26, 2011 AUS: July 26, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Improves stability of system. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|2.1.0-3 | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NA:' June 15, 2011 EU: June 15, 2011 JP: June 16, 2011 AUS: June 16, 2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Fixes a bug that causes Ridge Racer 3D to freeze if the B button is pressed while on the Machine Select or Race Select screen before starting a Single Play or Grand Prix Race.Update 2.1.0-3 causes Ridge Racer glitch |- | style="text-align: center;"|2.0.0-2 |'NA:' June 6, 2011 EU: June 7, 2011 JP: June 7, 2011 AUS: June 7, 2011 |Launch of the Nintendo eShop and Internet browser. |- | style="text-align: center;"|1.1.0-1 |'JP:' March 2, 2011 EU: March 24, 2011 NA: March 27, 2011 AUS: March 31, 2011 |Improves stability of system. A short 3D Video was added, which is different for each region. |- | style="text-align: center;"|1.0.0-0 |'JP:' February 26, 2011 EU: March 25, 2011 NA: March 27, 2011 AUS: March 31, 2011 |The default system menu that was available at the initial launch of the Nintendo 3DS. |} References Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:System updates